


[Fanart] Accepting the Risk of Winter

by DraejonSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: "I will always need you, Natalia."





	[Fanart] Accepting the Risk of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cairistiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accepting the Risk of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359444) by [cairistiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona/pseuds/cairistiona). 




End file.
